Thats the Ticket
by Drevel Colman
Summary: A strange white tent appears from nowhere, and is forcing the campers to play a game by its own rules. Question is, will they want to play?
1. Chapter 1

That's the Ticket

Hello, and welcome to my FanFiction of Camp Lazlo! I do not own any rights to the original Cartoon, or any affiliation with the show and its writers and producers

Chapter 1: Intro to Ignorance

"Master Lumpus, are you sure that all of this is necessary for the camps budget?" Slinkman walked with Lumpus as they moved to the office after seeing the white tents being built up in the woods slightly across the camp.

"Of course it is! I haven't been able to pay off my new relaxing chair since I bought it 2 months ago!" Lumpus bellowed as he tried to find the perfect position to sit in his walking that also can function as a spinning chair. "Don't worry, the kids aren't doing anything around here anyway, so they might as well make themselves useful around here.

"Yes sir, about that….what exactly are the campers doing in this new facility that you allow to take place in the woods far from our supervision?" Slinkman asked as he rummaged through his clipboard full of schedules and attendance charts In hopes of a slight hint or clue to the nature of the mysterious organization.

"Fret not my salty slug, the head honcho assured me that not nothing bad would happen to the campers. They even signed a contract that if any physical harm would come to the campers, all expenses would come out of their own pocket. So I say all things are in the clear." Lumpus yawned and crossed his finger behind his head as he slouched down onto his chair. "And since I'm in a great mood from all of this, im willing to give you a month off from your duties Slinkman."

"Really? Oh well, thank you sir!" Slinkman closed the door behind him quickly and rushed to his room to pack his things before the scout master changes his mind. "Huh, maybe these new people roaming around in the woods won't be so bad after all…"

*Meanwhile, back in the mysterious white tents entrance*

Lazlo looked down onto the blue piece of paper that he found under the door inside his cabin a few moments ago

"I guess I should go in..."

*Thank you all for reading the first chapter! More will be on the way, Whatever you feel about my story, please inform me so I may improve my works in future chapters. Thank You for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Game Begins

Chapter 2: Where the Games Begin

Lazlo took one last look at the front entrance to the tent that practically appeared overnight, it appeared to almost be an inflatable mansion made of heavy cloth tied down with strings and what seemed to be drawn on windows. The front entrance flap looked closed off in Velcro and a welcome mat with the phrase "Invitation only". After looking around behind him, he saw an empty camping ground ensuring the assumption that all the other campers might already be inside and that everyone else got the same invitation.

"Well, I guess now's a good a time as any, who knows, this may even be a new adventure and even some new friends!" Lazlo said in his most expected expression of glee and excitement.

As soon as he stepped through the flap, he saw a small desk with a man sitting down behind it, behind the man appeared to be another flap into another part of the tent.

"Name?" the man in front immediately asked, without even a slight introduction. He wore sunglasses on his head, along with a black tuxedo and a surgeon mask covering his face, giving his voice and one sentence word a bit of a muffle.

"Oh, uh…Lazlo…sir." Taken in without much of an introduction to give the nicely dressed man. "Pleased to meet ya! What kind of activities will we be playing?"

The man appeared to have completely ignored his question and appear to look through a list of names that was on the desk in front of him, he paused for a moment and then cross out his name on the list, and then he appeared to rummage under the desk and pull out a white bag and place it on the desk.

"Good, you're the last camper to arrive today." He pointed to the white bag on the desk. "Take these and proceed behind me, they are the items you will be needing duration of your stay."

Lazlo took this as a bit of a surprise. "So, we won't be going back to our cabins after today?"

The man shook his head, "no, for as long as our project is incomplete you will be living in this facility until then, food, beds and restroom facilities will be provided of course." As Lazlo took the bag in from the desk the man continued to explain. "Before you open the bag you must go into the bathing room and clean up for the activities you will be attending here"

"uhm, alright I can do that!" Lazlo proclaimed as he walked to the front of the door"

When he went through the tent flap, he saw an open room with a low to the ground tub (tall enough only to hide your feet) along with 2 men in the same tuxedo and sunglasses as the man he just met at the front desk.

The room also a had few bottles and what appeared to be run down soap bars with a few hand towels sitting on a small table right next to the small tub.

"Strip." One of the men said as Lazlo was still looking around the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom at Last?

Chapter 3: Freedom at Last?

"Huh? Right now?" Lazlo exclaimed, he suddenly got a bit nervous at the thought of two fully grown men seeing him in nothing but his fur. Camping nude is one thing, bathing in front of adults is an entirely different matter to the orange monkey.

"Yes, you must bathe in order to pass through onto the activities, we wouldn't want you get your other campers dirty do you?" the opposite man said as the one across from him chuckled slightly, or at least, what sounded similar to a chuckle. "If you feel this to be uncomfortable, we can bathe you ourselves".

"Oh, no no no that's fine, I can clean myself…" Lazlo was a bit nervous at first, but then he remembered that he was the last one to get here, meaning everyone else already went through this before him! Surely he can man up and clean himself like everyone else did!

Lazlo took his cap off and tossed it onto the ground right beside him, he then removed his shirt along with his sash in one swoop. His shoes and socks were next to go. Then he unbuttoned his shorts and took them off, making sure to neatly fold all of his clothes and stack them well. Now came the nervous part, getting nude in front of them. So far the two men haven't laughed at him or made the slightest comment on his body so he figured he was in the green so far, As he slipped his thumbs in his waist he took one last look at the two men. One man giving him a slight nod to continue. Soon Lazlo removed his boxers and placed them near the clothes and the small bag. He was now fully nude. As he covered his private area with his hands, he moved over onto the exposed tub for both the men to see,

"Man, these people must really want me to get clean if they have to watch me."

As Lazlo reached for the soap bar with his free hand, keeping his other completely guarding his most intimate of places, he heard one of the men proclaim…

"Kid, if you're nervous about being naked now, you won't make it through our activities. Try to relax, I promise you, no one will make fun of you as long as you're in this tent, that's a guarantee."

Lazlo looked at the man with a confused look as he slowly removed his hand from his limp penis and balls facing the men in all their glory.

"What do they mean "you won't make it through our activities", what could that mean?"

But being as the trustworthy lad that he was, he continued to slather on soap and shampoo onto his exposed body as he noticed one of the men taking away his clothes, but leaving the small white bag where it was. Lazlo took this as a bit of a shock, but then he remembered the man's words and decided to leave it up for them to take care of him. Soon, when Lazlo believed he was soaped up enough, he noticed one of the men coming over to him with a bucket filled with water, the man then slowly dumped the contents onto the slippery monkey, as Lazlo felt the rush of warm water cover him. While Lazlo kept his eyes closed he suddenly felt a towel cover his face as soon the warm water stopped flowing over him.


	4. Chapter 4: Opponents, or Fellow Players?

Chapter 4: Opponents or Fellow Players?

"You have 5 minutes to dry off, afterwards, you will go through the door and meet your fellow campers for an announcement given by our leader"

"But what about my clothes?" Lazlo questioned as he was drying himself off.

"Trust me, you won't be needing them" one man said.

"If anything, they'll be a nuisance for you" the other man muffled.

After the five minutes were up, Lazlo stepped out of the tub, grabbed his white bag, and walked through the next tent flap.

As Lazlo walked through, he couldn't believe what he say, all the other campers were in this same room, the whole camp! Aside from the adults of course. But one thing stood out to him more than that, they were all completely naked! As he noticed this fact, he saw some campers turn over to see who entered the spacious tent, this made Lazlo red a little as not only could they see his "banana" and coconuts, but he could all see theirs. And right off the bat he grew a bit nervous as some of the other campers were, "better equipped" then he was. This made Lazlo a bit more nervous than he needed to be. And almost instinctively he tried to cover his genitals with his hand. Then as soon as he realized that most other campers would see that as even more awkward, he decided against it, and tried his best to find someone he knew among the crowd of nude boys.

After 4 minutes of searching, Lazlo came to 3 conclusions, 1). Clam, Raj and even Edward wasn't anywhere in sight of this room, 2). The only exits are being blocked by even more men in tuxedos and sunglasses, and 3). There are a total of 9 other boys aside from himself. So where could the others be? Unfortunately, Lazlo had little time to contemplate for his lost friends when the intercom directly above then started to cackle.

"Attention!" A voice boomed from above all the naked campers, "I welcome each and every one of you to my humble tent, allow me to introduce myself….I am Mr. Blank, I certainly hope you are all prepared to play a few games for my amusement…

"Amusement? What can possibly be amusing about naked boys?" Lazlo questioned to himself

"I hope you all kept those bags you all received at the front entrance, you will be needing them for my games, but first, a couple of ground rules to start things off. First, you cannot leave until you give me a gold ticket. Until then you cannot leave the tent or contact anyone outside the tent." A few of the boys grew tense and started to cross their arms over their chests as if the room grew 20 degrees colder in an instant. "Secondly, do not worry about your wellbeing as far as basic necessities, food, showers, beds, and toilets will all be given for free so long as you are my guests. You will be given your rooms momentarily. Third, everyone will participate in one game each day, those who fail to participate in these games or fail to complete their given goals will be severely punished and publicly humiliated as well as being removed from the group into a disclosed location doing other things for my amusement until the last gold ticket is given to me. By then, me as well as my associates and tent will leave from camp kidney and will never return. However, any campers who stays inside the camp when all events are completed will never be seen ever again."


	5. Chapter 5: MrBlanks Playhouse

Chapter 5: Mr. Blanks Playhouse

Another cold shiver feel over the group as they were afraid for their own safety as well as the safety of their fellow friends, bunkmates, and campers

"Fourth, you can obtain a gold ticket by completing up to 6 events out of the total of 10 events, for every event you win, you will receive a gold coin, deposit 6 coins for a ticket, and you can give the ticket to me whenever you feel like it. Fifth, absolutely no violence is allowed in my house. For every act of violence you will be revoked of one coin, ticket, or be subject to public humiliation. So as long as you all play nicely, no harm will come to you. And lastly, every event will be followed by a mini-game the same day, players who win or lose the event can participate if they wish, but the game is not mandatory. However, should you participate in the mini-game and complete the allotted task, you will receive a gold coin, as well as an added bonus to ease your stay at my home. If you happen to lose these mini-games, you have nothing to fear since you will not be penalized for failure.

The announcement was a little hard to handle, and seemed like it was all a game, by the sound of it, it seems like it won't be so bad. But then again, we are naked and alone, so there's no telling what these games will have in store for us.

Mr. Blank continued with his speech, "Now then, you can all open your bags and see what's inside them, you may even like your gifts."

As he said the news that we could open the bags, we all went for it, As Lazlo reached inside after tearing some paper off inside it, he found wrapped in plastic, a key with a letter tag attached to it, 2 wads of chewing gum, and a bottle of hand lotion with a hint of melon. As Lazlo looked at the other campers, their gifts weren't exactly the same. One kid received a spoon and a deck of cards. Another looked surprised when he found a roll of string and a black baseball cap. The only other kid Lazlo saw open his bag, was kid that found a bag of BBQ chips with a small plastic bag. Lazlo also noticed that all the kids had a key as well, only with different letters on them.

"As you all see you received a key with a number, the other person with the same letter key as your will be your roommate, so you might as well find each other now."

It took a minute but soon after everyone began showing their keys in hope to meet their new bunkmate. It only took thirty seconds for everyone to meet up.

"hey, you must be my new roommate" Lazlo looked to his left to see a boy holding the same key letter as his own Lazlo smiled, trying his best to make a good impression on his new friend "Hiya there, my names Lazlo!" he reached out his hand in hopes of shaking with his friend" "Hi Lazlo, I'm Dan," Dan extended his hand and shook Lazlo's. Not even a minute passes and then the intercom comes alive again….

*These are the first few chapters so far, I at least want to hear a few comments before I make more chapters, so as to appease my audience more and get a firm grasp on the demographic im reaching out to. I hope this was enjoyable reading as it was for me to make it! See ya soon!


End file.
